Roxas, K & D Spin-Offs
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: This tells side stories of the Fairy Tail Guild members (the 1st few will be between book 1 & book 2.) The couples included are: Roxas/Wendy Marvell(who is same age as Roxas), Natsu/Lisanna, & Laxus/Mira (more to come after book 2). 12/10/15: Next chapters Lucy/Loke, Gruvia, GaLevy & Jerza! I update 2 fics a week, for 2 weeks each month, so that's 4 updates a month.
1. Character Updates

Roxas, K & D Spin-offs

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip

 _Italics_ = flashback/character telling a story

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack/Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS" =_ Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone (excluding the Strauss kids) now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger. (which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11 of Book 1.).) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world) Also, when there's been a timeskip, their appearances will change (to match their ages) except their clothes. And, the following couples will be featured: Roxas/Wendy, Natsu/Lisanna, Laxus/Mira (more will be added after Book 2)

Roxas (15 years old at the end of Book 1) - Looks like he did in the Kingdom Hearts series, (also he is 6" 2' tall) also, he still wears his outfit: a short-sleeved grey chainmail shirt (which is made of Arcadia's own scales and enchanted to adjust to his size as he grows.) and his grey gauntlet on his right arm (it has the same enchantment as his chainmail/dragon scale shirt) but he now has a black-and-white-checker-patterned sleeveless vest over his shirt. He also has a jagged, dragon tear necklace (Arcadia says dragon tears become diamonds that protect from things like Zeref's Death Magic) and a pair of platinum/silver colored, steel-toed boots but he replaced his beige khaki shorts for beige khaki pants of the same color. (they are the kind of pants that can double as shorts b/c they can be unzipped at the knees, and have those pant-sleeves re-attached.)

Wendy (same age as Roxas) - Is 2 inches shorter than Roxas, has the same hair as described in chapter 3/4, but it now reaches past her back, ending at her hips (the bangs framing her face were kept from growing out) also, she wears a skirt with her beige shorts sewn into them, for more decency. She now wears a green, form-fitting tank-top, that covers all but her shoulders, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also, she wears azure, slip-on shoes, white socks, she wears dragon tear earrings, a gift from Grandeena (w/ the same magic as Roxas' necklace.) and has a pauldron (armored shoulder pad) on her left shoulder, also it has a sleeve that stops just above the joint connecting her forearm to her upper arm above the elbow (like a short-sleeve on a t-shirt); Also it is a blue-green color. Also, she has an hourglass/perfect figure, and is slightly more _gifted_ in the chest department than Erza.

Roxas' Keyblades: His left hand holds the Oathkeeper Keyblade (silver-colored, hand guard shaped like angel wings - 1 on each side - 2 shafts (connecting the hilt w/ the tooth) extending, with a space between them, the key's tooth looked like a 6-pointed star, with a blue heart in the center. The keychain hanging from the bottom of the hilt ended in the design of a gold star (looks like those stickers teachers give out).) In his right hand, he holds the Oblivion Keyblade (It's all pitch-black, one shaft connecting the hilt & tooth). Blue diamonds run along the shaft from the bottom of the hilt to just below the Tooth. The hilt/hand guard is basically two bat wings - one wing on the left, one on the right (the keychain starts at the bottom of the hilt). The tooth looks like the Japanese symbol for 'darkness' (use Google Images to find it). The keychain's end with looks like a black, 3-pointed crown.

Wendy's Keyblade (that I made up; I call it Divine Maelstrom.): It has a grey handle, green hilt guard shaped like 2 green feathers, one on each side, a blue shaft, that connects the hilt to the tooth. The tooth looks like 2 dragon's fangs, with a jagged spike between them. The keychain starts at the bottom of the hilt, and the emblem at the end looks like a tiny white dragon, coiled around a blue Fairy Tail Guild Emblem.

Roxas' Full Keyblade Armor Form: Covered head to toe in Platinum/Silver armor, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, and the feet having talons, but there is no cape on it. Also, Yin-Yang marks on the shoulders & knees.(Looks like Ven's, but with clawed feet and a dragon-head helmet, and is colored Platinum/Silver.)

Wendy's Full Keyblade Armor Form: She is covered in head-to-toe in blue-green armor, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head, and the feet having talons, but there is no cape on it. (Looks like Aqua's, but with clawed feet and a dragon-head helmet, and is colored blue-green (mostly green), with white patches on the shins and her forearms. Also, the armor is form-fitting, matching her figure.).

The Exceeds'(talking magical cats who can each carry 1 person as they fly) appearances:

Lea (a cat with green eyes, white, feathered wings, tan colored fur, and what seemed to be spiky red hair (AN: Like Vegeta's, from DBZ), and a black tail.

Happy (a blue cat w/ a square-shaped head, and a green cloth tied around his neck, covering the Red guild mark on his back. Also, he's a GUY.)

Carla (a white, female cat with a serious expression on her face. She has a pink Guild mark on her back, covered by her yellow button-up-long-sleeved shirt, with a pink skirt to go with it.).


	2. Spin Off 1, pt 1 of 2

Roxas, K & D Spin-offs

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

*cut* = doing something in/out of flashback

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack/Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS" =_ Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger. (which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11 of Book 1.).) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world)

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild, Dec. 17, Year X782, 8:00am**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

It's been 6 days since Roxas & Wendy became S-class mages & started dating. Mystogan, Mira, Erza & even Laxus were giving them a crash course in how to handle their new responsibilities. Now, our new couple can be found at the bar in the guild.

Roxas: "You know, we haven't had much time to ourselves, Wendy." Wendy: "Yeah, I wish we could do something exciting for a change." Roxas *imagine a light bulb above his head*: "How about we go on a date? It'll be our first as a couple."

Wendy: "YES! I love that idea! But where should we go? And when?" Roxas *full blown Grinch style evil smile*: "A double date with Natsu & Lisanna." Wendy: "OOOH, we could help bring them closer, maybe play matchmaker-" Mira & Cana *cuts Wendy off*: "Did someone say, Matchmaker?"

Natsu *Pauses in his gorging on food*: "Why do I suddenly sense impending doom headed my way?" Lisanna *Suddenly blushes w/o looking at Natsu*: "Why am I suddenly feeling like I'm gonna be confronted about my crush?" Markarov *crying rivers of anime tears*: "I sense that by the end of the week, I'll have a mountain of paperwork to handle!"

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Mira: "Hey, Natsu" Natsu: "Yeah?" Mira: "You & Lisanna are going on a double date with Roxas & Wendy!" Natsu: "Ok, so where- Wait what?!" Lisanna *Blushing*: "Me & Natsu... On a DATE!" Mira: "It's in 2 days, at Fiore's fanciest restaurant! Dress sharply!"

Elfman: "I'm gonna have to give Natsu a little talk." Markarov: "I was right. There will be a mountain of paperwork! I foresee collateral damage in the near future!" Gray: "Natsu. And. Lisanna... On a DATE!" Macao: "Congrats Natsu-" Wakaba *finishes Macao's sentence* : "You're gonna be a man soon!" Elfman *reacts upon hearing the word Man*: "That's right! By the end of this date, Natsu will indeed be more MANLY!"

End Chapter 1

* * *

 **(AN: OH BOY, Mira & Cana are gonna get involved in the double date! Not to mention Elfman wanting to give Natsu a 'talk'. Also, since Natsu is in this date, there's bound to be CHAOS & HILARITY!) Also, I cut this short so I could add ANOTHER story! A KH/Spider-Man X-Over! I will upload the summary today before 5 pm!**


	3. Spin-Off 1, Pt 2 of 2 END

Roxas, K & D Spin-offs

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

 _'_ = thinking

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

*cut* = doing something in/out of flashback

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 ** _(Italics)_** = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 ** _"Kyaa!"_** = Spell/Attack/Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

( )/ _( )_ = me narrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Wendy's default Keyblade (Which I made up myself) and the OC's used (Except maybe the exceed, Lea, who is derived from the Kingdom Hearts Series, owned by Tetsuya Nomura.) (AN: Everyone now looks like they do in canon, except 2 years younger. (which means Roxas is the same age he was in the start of KH2. Wendy is Roxas' age, and is also just as beautiful as Erza & Mira (in EVERY WAY) at this point. Also the 2 main heroes have the same clothes/armor as when they met Mickey, in chapters 10 & 11 of Book 1.).) (Also, time is different in other worlds; example - 1 month in 1 world = 1 year in another world) This is for you, NaLi fans! Sorry 4 the wait!

* * *

Chapter 1 Pt 2 of 2

 **Fiore's Fanciest Restaurant, Fiore's Capital City, Dec. 19, Year X780, 11:30 pm**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

 _'How'd I get roped into this again?'_ Was Natsu's last thought as he stood, shirtless, atop a mountain of ashes, Lisanna held bridal style in his arms. Natsu: _'Gramps is gonna be pissed off!'_ Some street punks were laughing their $$ &$ off.

(Let's recap, shall we?)

* * *

 _Flashback: 7:00 pm_

 ** _(My P.O.V.)_**

 _( Natsu was waiting at the entrance to the Guild, wearing a black tux w/ red button up shirt, red bowtie, red pocket square, red gloves & his dragon-scale scarf. Elfman was talking to him. Elfman is wearing his Canon outfit, with winter coat.)_

 _Elfman: "Now listen here, Natsu. Lisanna is my youngest sister, and I protect my family like a TRUE MAN! Know that if you make her cry or hurt her, I'll turn you into a jigsaw puzzle w/ my own 2 hands!" Natsu: "Aye Sir!" Elfman: "I'll take my leave, hopefully this will help make a Man out of you!"_ (AN: I had to add the _Mulan_ reference!)

 _(After Elfman left, Natsu took the time to think) Natsu: 'Ok, so during the Exam this month, Me & Lisanna accidentally kissed... She started it, and I began kissing her in return, so does that mean I like LIKE her? I might, or I wouldn't have kissed back!'_

 _Lisanna: "Hello Natsu, I'm here!" Natsu: "Hey Lisanna, I was wait-" *suddenly stops talking when he turns and sees Lisanna.*_

 _(Lisanna is wearing a simple, red v-neck dress, lined with golden fur, outlining EVERY part of her shapely figure. She wears a blue winter coat, slightly open until above her slim waist. To finish the look, she has black, low-heeled snow boots & gloves.)_

 _Lisanna: "You know, you clean up pretty well, Natsu." Natsu *blushing*: "Thanks, you look amazing!" 'Did I really have to say that?!' Lisanna *blushing blood red*: "Thank you, I had Mira's help!"_

 _(Roxas & Wendy arrive. Roxas has a silver button up shirt, with a black/white checkered suit. He has black snow boots, his dragon tear necklace, and a Gold bowtie & gloves. Wendy has a green v-neck, knee-length dress, red low-heeled snow boots, her dragon tear earrings, and red gloves.)_

 _Roxas & Wendy: "Alright, let's go!" (Gray shows up, naked, except fake antlers & a red nose, pulling an ice sled, Cana in a female Santa dress pulling a rope attaching him the sled like a dog!) Gray: "I don't know HOW you talked me into this, but you (Cana) Erza & Mira owe me BIG TIME!" Cana: "Madame's & Mansur's, You're chariot awaits!" (The 2 pairs climb aboard, as Gray pulls them out of town.)_

* * *

 _(As they enter the forest, the couples take the time to enjoy the view. The landscape is completely covered in freshly fallen snow. Despite the fact its still snowing, the full moon is visible (the 1 in space), its light giving the winter wonderland a soft, ethereal glow. The light of the stars shining in the sky mixed with the moonlight makes everything sparkle.)_

 _(As Wendy & Lisanna have lighter clothes, they cling to their respective dates. Roxas, all to happily, tightly embraces Wendy, his face in her soft hair. Lisanna, blushing, holds tightly onto Natsu, who hesitantly wraps his arms around her. Cana smiles, thinking how Mira will be excited to hear this.)_

 _(Finally, after 2 hours of Gray constantly running, since he's an Ice Mage & can't get cold, they stop outside the doors to the Restaurant (which I won't name since it won't be around the next day ;) The couples disembark. Cana & Gray quickly hide the sled & themselves in an alley & take out a recording lacrima (Fiore's version of a video camera))_

 _Gray *now using a fishing rod to hold the lacrima to record the date*: "I already pulled a sleigh, why am I doing this too?" Cana *still in the alley*: "I beat you in a root beer drinking contest!" Gray: "Why the hell do I even bother. I KNOW this won' end well..."_

 _(Inside the eatery, Natsu & co. have been seated at a circular table with a circular booth. From left to right: Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, & Roxas. They were looking at the menu, oblivious to the recording lacrima outside the window.)_

 _Roxas: "So, Wendy you want to share some spaghetti & meatballs?" Wendy: "Of course, Roxy~" *snuggles into his side* Natsu: "What about you Lisanna, sound good?" Lisanna: "Yeah, lets." Natsu wraps an arm around Lisanna, who rests her head on his shoulder. They Both blush.)_

 _(The waiter comes, and the quartet orders their food & hot coco w/ marshmallows. They pass the time talking, and Natsu & Lisanna learn more about each other, while trying to put off their confessions. Eventually, the food arrives, and they eat, ALL of them using manners.)_

 _(After they finish, they're about to leave, until they run into... Sting & Rogue?!)_

* * *

 _(Yes, Sting & Rogue are here. Sting has spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a red coat & purple pants. Rogue has messy black hair, black eyes, and a brown coat & pants. Both are 1 or 2 years older than Roxas & Wendy.)_

 _Sting: "Hey Rogue, look who's here! The Twilight & Sky DragonSlayers!" Rogue: "The pink haired boy smells like a dragon, so he must be a slayer too, 1st gen. apparently." Natsu: "That's right, I'm Natsu Dragneel, The Son of Igneel! And we are Fairy Tail's Dragonslayers!" _

_Roxas: "Sting the White DragonSlayer & Rogue the Shadow Dragonslayer are the rivals me & Wendy told you about!" Natsu *suddenly enraged*: "The 2 who killed their own dragon parents?!" Sting: "Yeah, that's us, The Twin DragonSlayers of the SaberTooth Guild. So you 2 joined Fairy Tail?"_

 _Wendy: "Yeah, Me & Roxas even made S-Class 8 days ago!" Rogue: "I heard." Sting: "I didn't know that! Rogue, where'd you hear that?!" Rogue: "The magazine 'Sorcerer Weekly'." Lisanna: "We must be going, we've almost finished our double date." Sting *does spit take*: "Wait, you 4 were on a date? Missy, I never knew you swung that way!"_

 _Natsu *covered in fire*: "Roxas & Wendy are a couple, I'm Lisanna's Boyfriend!" 'Did I just say that?!' Gray *outside, hearing everything*: "OH $$ #$ $! I'm outta here!" (Gray was about to leap off the roof when-) Natsu: __**"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!"**_

 ** _"KA-BOOM"_**

 _(Natsu blew the roof off the place, leaving Gray char broiled. Amazingly, the Lacrima landed in his hand, perfectly fine.) Gray: "The universe LOVES to tease me!" Cana *laughing in the alley*: "It sure is funny!" (Team Fairy Tail & Team SaberTooth are having an all out brawl, with Lisanna caught in the middle!)_

 _Sting/Roxas:_ _ **"White/Twilight Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ _*The 2 slayers slam each other in the faces w/ their respective spells.* Wendy/Natsu/Rogue:_ _ **"Sky/Fire/Shadow Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ _*Wendy's spell turns Natsu's into a raging infernal tempest, plowing through Rogue's Shadows.*_

 _Gray: "I'll get that Flame-Brain for_ _this!"_ _**"Ice**_ _ **Make: Ice Breaker!"**_ _*Gray creates 2 giant, curved scimitar swords, and slashes at Natsu, Sting & Rogue!* Natsu: "Pervy Flasher, I'm on your side why'd you hit me too?!" Gray: "You living furnace, I was on the roof when you blew it off! Cana, Erza & Mira made me spy on the date! Cana's hiding in the alley to your left!" Cana: "Uh Oh!"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **Fiore's Fanciest Restaurant, Fiore's Capital City, Dec. 19, Year X780, 11:30 pm**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Natsu: _Oh yeah, that's how it happened!'_ Lisanna: "Natsu, you called yourself my boyfriend. Did you-" Natsu: "Yeah, I-" Lisanna: "Shut up  & kiss me!" *They make out.* Gray: "This is the LAST STRAW!" Roxas: "Well, Natsu & Lisanna are together now..." Wendy: "But Master Markarov will be furious." Sting & Rogue blow out rings of smoke & faint.

 _Back at the Guild, next morning 10:00 am_

Markarov *uses Titan magic to be Giant*: "YOU 4 BRATS TURNED FIORE'S FANCIEST RESTAURANT INTO A MOUNTAIN OF ASHES! THE MAGIC COUNCIL IS GONNA GIVE ME A HELL OF A MOUNTAIN OF PAPERWORK TO DO! I'LL BE A 3X GREAT GRANDPA BY THE TIME DAMAGES ARE PAID OFF!"

Lisanna: "At least SaberTooth will be in the same state." Markarov *back to normal size*: "I suppose that's a plus." Elfman: "Natsu, any guy could take a girl out to eat, but you took Li'l Sis to dinner & defended her honor at the same time! I approve! You ARE A REAL MAN!" Gray: "Cana, Erza & Mira, I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!"

End Chapter 1 Pt 2 of 2

* * *

 **And there you have it! NaLi is a couple! Now, I have 2 other fics to work on, and a temporary part-time job, & Hanukah (I'm Jewish) so I can only update 1 story per weekend. So you have to wait until next weekend, around Friday thru Sunday, my usual time! Next few Chapters will branch off from book 2, featuring Jerza, GaLevy & Gruvia!**


	4. IMOPRTANT! READ NOW!

Legendary Spider-Man

"Hello" = talking

 _'wow'_ = thinking

"ALL CAPS" = yelling/shouting

*Cut* = Doing something (in and out of flashback)

 ** _*POW*_** = Sound effects

 _italics_ = timeskip

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

 _"ALL CAPPS"_ = yelling/shouting in flashback

 **Bold** = Date/Time/Place

 ** _(P.O.V)_** = Point of view change

( ) = Me narrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fic.

AN: ALL my fics except "Remnant of a KeyBlader," and "Tale of a Nobody & a Vixen" will be on Hiatus until after New Years.

UltimateAvengers


End file.
